memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Parallels (episode)
FA nomination (? - Nov 2004, Failed) "Parallels". It really has lots of text now. NEW VISITOR. :Still needs links, references and at least a few pictures. --BlueMars 18:45, Nov 3, 2004 (CET) ::Agreed with BlueMars. Objected, for now. Ottens 19:20, 8 Nov 2004 (CET) ¡Worf Never Made It Home! In the homeuniverse of Worf, Spot was a male. In the Universe where Worf now resides, Spot is a Female who birth kittens. -Ŭalabio 13:33, 2004 Nov 17 (CET) :I thought Spot was a Founder from the Dominion spying on Data:-) ::That's a good point... I always wondered when Spot had gender reassignment surgery (and it looks like they can work wonders in the future). ;) -Defunctzombie 23:05, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :::Spot also changed breeds several times. the simplist solution is that Data has had several cats over the years, and not being particularly inventive, he merely named all of them Spot. Mithril 03:47, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Spot's gender change happened at least 5 episodes ago, where Spot was referred to as female. 02:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Universe Storylines? i thought of all the alternate universe storylines, this one was the most plausible (this is a relative statement, of course). there was still a bit of deus ex machina here and there, like geordi's VISOR causing worf to shift or the inverse warp field, but still i thought this was a well-written episode. i think it also would've been interesting to explore the universe where the borg overruns starfleet, but maybe that'd be too much like the year of hell in voyager :\ - In all politeness, Memory Alpha doesn't care about people's episode opinions. -- 12:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Federation vs Terran Empire? I wonder how many of those starships Enterprise were Federation and how many were Terran Empire. After all, Spock might never have chosen to implement his reforms, or he might have been killed. Or the reforms could have worked properly. – Korora 17:06, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :I saw somewhere that an early draft of the script said exactly that. Updated the article to reflect this. -FleetCaptain 13:18, 27 September 2007 (UTC) 285,000 enterprises the picture is captioned referring to an appearance of 285,000 enterprises. This is most probably false - Wesley may refer to 285,000 hails, but there is no evidence of there being that number of enterprise. I just watched the episode too, and they constantly appeared one after the other very quickly, and enterprises didn't stop coming :P – Tresmius 17:57, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :I think you should probably edit the article and change the caption to read that there were "more than 285,000 Enterprise''s", in light of your point. :P -- Captain MKB 18:03, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Done, thanks :) – Tresmius 21:05, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Iadora This name is bouncing around my head and Wikipedia says it was mentioned in the episode. No article yet exists for "Iadora", however. Anyone confirm that this is from this episode? -FleetCaptain 13:18, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps it is the Iadara colony? Thoughts anyone? -FleetCaptain 15:39, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Title In the introduction, when the title, "Parallels," appars on screen, it is in the upper-right-hand corner, unlike the usual upper-left-hand corner. Is this a refrence to it taking place in a parallel universe? -- 01:05, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :OH MY GOD I never thought that! I might add that in Trivia ::I have removed it, as we don't state what is unknown. If there is something citeable about the placement of the title on the screen, a note can be returned. 31dot (talk) 01:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :I just wrote that it was in an unusual place. Nothing about the Alternate Universe. Just that. -- 13:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::That's true, but we don't state what is unknown, as doing so would have no end. 31dot (talk) 20:51, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::If you want, we could get a Picture of the Title being on the other side? - 06:28, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::What I want is not relevant; making comments about the placement of the episode title without some citeable evidence is just nitpicking which is not permitted. I never said it wasn't true. 31dot (talk) 09:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :::So, your saying: "Unless we have evidence of why this happened, we can't have it" well I can't understand the Logic there. If it's on the opposite side of normal, why don't we note it unless there is a reason why. So, if they accidently change the Uniform colour of somebody in a particular point of a particular episode what COMMONLY happened in TAS, we have to find out the EXACT reason why Animator ran out of Blue Ink so he used red to compensate?! So, if we don't know why, but this is still remarkable, we can't have it!?!?! -- 18:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The community made a decision some time ago that minor production issues or errors were not encyclopedic; as such we only note issues that can be cited. 31dot (talk) 03:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Who is to sa it's an issue? -- 05:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::If it's not an issue, then it definitely doesn't need to be noted. If it is, then it needs a citation. 31dot (talk) 10:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Continuum error? When Captain Riker talks to Captain Picard about sending the shuttlecraft to get the ''real Worf to real Enterprise we can see the Worf on the real bridge on the screen. Why he is over there? Does it mean that only Worf's personality and memory go from universe to universe or is it just a mistake? Is it some kind of continuum error? :It's not an error - the Worf on "our" Enterprise" in that scene is not "our" Worf. All Worfs in all universes are randomly switching between them. Hope that makes sense.– Cleanse 14:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Does that mean that Regent Worf was also switching between universes? :::Probably so, although in my guess only, he probably just flipped around variant mirror universes and saw stuff that might have been familiar to him. leandar 02:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Probably not, as I understood the episode, only the Worfs who had gone through the anomaly were switching memories with other Worfs if they went close to La Forge's visor. --Pseudohuman 07:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The only problem I'd have with that is that there were at least a couple of universes that Worf went to that he never attended the tournament. In fact, in the last reality, Captain Riker said no shuttlecraft had left the Enterprise for over a month. The only way I could see mirror universe variants of Worf not being affected is perhaps for the time being, their universes were closed off enough and maybe far away enough that they weren't affected. I know that that is a reach, but unless they were affected, it's all I can think of at the moment. leandar 14:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::For how I see it, "our" worf is the focal point of the events: he causes the switches when he comes next to the VISOR. Since only one Worf can coexist in the same place at the same time the Worf that gets in our Worf's way goes to another universe, sending another Worf to another universe and so on, until some Worf fills in the place of our Worf. All the Enterprises that had a switched Worf onboard was then sent to one single continuity, the one in wich our Worf was at the moment (and that could also mean that the switching process was still underway, since ships kept coming in). We could also speculate that other Worfes that passed through the anomaly had similar experiences with other universes (and since theoretically there are infinite realities this isn't a problem). There are of course several problems: Worf was physically switching universes (his quantum signature was still the original one...), why his clothes and the shuttle remained in the original ones, for example? ::::::Of course all these are mere speculations and shouldn't be on this page. ;) ::::::Jackoverfull 00:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The MU Connection I removed the following as uncited: *An early draft of the script had one of the many Enterprise''s, appearing at the end of the episode, being from the Terran Empire. The idea was changed to show an ''Enterprise from a Borg-infested universe instead. It had been tagged as requiring citation since October '08. If anyone can find one, feel free to re-add it.– Cleanse 06:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Of Bat'leth Competitions and Stardates I removed the following note as nitpicking and speculative (It's not necessarily a mistake given the alternate universes nature of the story): * There is an apparent continuity error when Worf checks his personal log after the Cardassian attack on the Enterprise. When he accesses "Any personal logs referencing the ''bat'leth tournament''", the log mentions that he will not be able to attend and his brother will take his place, yet has the same stardate (47391.2) as the logs made in the other universes that gave the results of the competition. – Cleanse 05:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) EVERYTHING'S GONE! It may just be my Computer, but EVERYTHING on Parallels has been removed. EVERY SINGLE THING! -- 18:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's back no. Sorry for shouting out -- 18:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Surprise Party Why wasn't there a surprise party the last time? 05:49, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :I wondered that. Perhaps by the time the party happened at the start, Worf had already bumped into Geordi (in the shuttlebay for example) and undergone a reality shift? Nixel uk (talk) 19:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::His first switch is when he first encounters the anomaly in the shuttle so he actually docks at a close but alternate Enterprise. All other times Geordi triggers the switch (or rather his visor) before the rift is sealed. The Data that works it out does state this in the episode. Lt.Lovett (talk) 15:18, March 12, 2014 (UTC)